


Domesticated

by violetdelights



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Child, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetdelights/pseuds/violetdelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snapshots of Robert and Aaron’s future life together. Full to the brim of light hearted, fluffy Robron as they struggle to adjust to all of the obstacles that life seems to throw at them, like coping as new parents to their adopted daughter, Lydia Sugden-Livesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing this series mainly because with all the seriousness that’s currently taking place on the show, I wanted to cheer myself up with some happy, easy-going one shots. Also, I love the idea of Robert and Aaron as parents and wanted to explore their characters in that territory. If you have any requests for things/situations you want to see, send me an ask over on Tumblr. 
> 
> http://aaron-and-robert.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, leave a comment and kudos – I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> -Rachel

Three weeks of sleepless night and their little one was still refusing to settle. The only place she seemed to drift off, and even then it was only for an hour or so, was when she was bundled up in one of her father’s arms. They used that to their benefit of course; when Aaron held her, Robert would take a power nap, and when Robert held her it would be Aaron’s turn. Every time they left her in her moses basket, hoping she’d eventually tire herself out, they were proven wrong yet again. It wasn’t her fault of course, the doctor’s said she had colic and it was supposed to go away around the fourth of sixth month.

“Want me to take her?” Robert yawned, scratching his bare chest as he stumbled into the kitchen on the Tuesday of the third week. Aaron was sitting at their kitchen table, eyelids struggling to stay open as Lydia dozed against him.

“It’s fine,” Aaron replied groggily.

“Scared if you move her she’ll wake up?” Robert offered.

“Mm, something like that.”

Robert nodded sympathetically and began moving round the kitchen because caffeine was most definitely in order if he was going to make it through the day. “Coffee?” he shot over his shoulder as he poured water into the kettle.

“Do you even need to ask?”

Scoffing, Robert pulled out another kitchen chair and sat opposite his fiancé as he waited for it to boil. His eyes landed on Lydia Sugden-Livesy, the most precious little person he’d ever laid eyes upon, and he couldn’t help the smile that drifted onto his face. For such a tiny thing, she sure as hell had a strong set of lungs on her.

“I don’t know why you’re grinning like that,” Aaron groaned. “We can’t keep on like this forever-”

“We knew what we were signing up for,” Robert said, his voice softening as he saw the concern etched on Aaron’s tired face. “She’ll settle eventually. It’ll just take time.”

“Months, Robert. Months.”

“We’ll cope.”

“What if-” the words caught in Aaron’s throat and he shook his head, silencing himself. “No, just forget it.”

“What is it?” Robert pushed. “It’s me. Just say.”

Aaron almost looked guilty as his eyes landed on Robert. “Well, I don’t know, what if we’re not enough? Maybe she needs a mum?”

Robert tilted his head slightly, unsure of what to say next. The kettle went off behind him but he stayed sitting, eyes intent on Aaron. “Lydia has two parents who love her, that’s enough – that’s already more than some people have. You’re tired and stressed right now, I get that, but please don’t start doubting yourself.”

Robert stood up and moved round the table so that he was beside Aaron. His voice still soft, he said, “C’mon, hand her to me. You get yourself upstairs and lay your head down for a few hours.”

“I could do with some sleep,” Aaron agreed, his eyes lighting up at the mere possibility.

“Exactly.” Robert held out his arms and they shifted Lydia so that she was comfortably nestled against him instead. She wriggled slightly but didn’t wake. Aaron glanced at her, then Robert, feeling slightly guilty for leaving him to handle everything on his own, but seeing him hesitate, Robert rolled his eyes. “Get yourself upstairs, I’ve got everything sorted down here.”

Normally he’d argue but the idea of a nap was far too tempting too turn down. Aaron stifled a yawn and ran the pad of his thumb down Lydia’s smooth cheek and said, “Wake me up though, if you need anything.”

“I will,” Robert assured him. He leant over and placed a kiss on Aaron’s lips before waving him away. “I can manage, Aaron.”

Looking slightly doubtful, but not wanting to offend him, Aaron nodded and trudged off in the direction of the stairs. He was overthinking it of course. Robert would be fine on his own for a few hours.

 

\- - -

 

Despite the fact he was still lacking a shirt and it was coming towards the end of January by now, Robert wasn’t cold. Having Lydia in his arms, the warmth radiating from her little body to his, it was enough. The coffee placed in front of him also helped.

He’d managed to get through quite a bit of paperwork and Lydia slept peacefully throughout the morning until it came time for her afternoon feed. Tucked between his arm and chest, her eyes slowly drifted open and she started grizzling.

“Don’t start,” Robert begged, already jumping to his feet so he could dart over to the fridge and prepare a bottle. He had become quite skilled at juggling two things at once; it was quite necessary when Lydia had made it clear she needed to be attached to either one of them at all times.

By the time the bottle ready, Lydia was in full-on-scream mode. “Shh, little one, please stop crying for Daddy,” he murmured, and she took a bit of the milk before her cries intensified and he gave up altogether. Balling her chubby hands and waving them in a useless manner, her face was red and screwed up by the time a rumbled Aaron appeared in the doorway.

Eyes bloodshot but certainly looking a lot more alert than he had earlier, Aaron tilted his head thoughtfully. He was at his wits end, just like Robert. “Maybe we should contact the doctor again?” he suggested, raising his voice to be heard over their daughter.

“But what’s she going to tell us that we don’t already know? She said it was colic-”

“Maybe she can give us some advice? I don’t know, some tips or something?”

“I suppose it can’t hurt,” Robert shrugged and, taking his mobile out to the front garden, Aaron went ahead and made the call.

 

\- - -

 

“What did she say then?” Robert asked when Aaron re-entered the room, dropping his phone on the kitchen table. “Anything helpful?

“The usual ‘it doesn’t mean the baby is unwell or rejecting you,’ and ‘It will get better, I assure you, but it’ll just take time,’” said Aaron, but the way his eyes were narrowed and the thoughtful look on his face made Robert think that there was more to the situation than he was letting on.

“What else did she say?” he pushed.

“She just suggested that we maybe needed to take some time off, maybe give her to a family member for the night. She says that we need to take care of our own well-being as well.”

It wasn’t that bad of a suggestion. Robert tilted his head slightly and glanced down at Lydia. “It might be a good idea,” he shrugged.

“We’d be able to get a proper nights sleep,” Aaron agreed. “Mum would love to have her for the night.”

“Maybe we should take her advice then,’ said Robert. Without giving it a second thought, he nodded at Aaron. “Go on, give her a call.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely,” Robert agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Besides, maybe she could do with a change of scenery, right?”

“Right,” said Aaron, and he shot Robert a reassuring smile before picking up his phone again.

 

\- - -

 

“Do you hear that?” Aaron breathed and suddenly Robert froze in the middle of their bedroom, jaw slack as he concentrated to hear whatever his partner could. Shirt open, his fingers paused in their mission of buttoning it up. Aaron couldn’t help bit smile at the searching look on his face. “It’s silence,” he clarified happily.

Robert playfully narrowed his eyes. “Oh ha-bloody-ha,” he scoffed. Chas had been more than happy to accept a night of babysitting and Aaron had dropped a little-less-grizzly Lydia round to hers over an hour ago.

Now he was sat on their bed, his hair unruly and still wearing the pair of joggers he had slept in last night. He closed his eyes and let himself fall back, truly savouring the rare moment of peace.

He loved Lydia. The moment they got in contact with her birth mother, young and pregnant with a baby she didn’t want to keep, he knew she was going to change their lives for the better. When they went to their first scan and saw her moving on the sonogram screen, heard the faint but distant sound of her heartbeat, he knew she was going to be the perfect addition to make their small family complete.

Being a father had never been that high on his list of priorities, same goes for Robert, but the longer they were together the more it just felt… right. Was he a bad father for wanting some time away from her though? Just the one night?

“Hey,” said Robert, gently nudging Aaron’s foot with the tip of his shoe. “You’re meant to be getting ready.”

“I am ready,” he shot back, opening one eye to watch as Robert moved over to the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. “Feels odd, doesn’t it?” he mused out loud.

“Going out for a drink?”

“Going out without Lydia in general,” Aaron chuckled. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “Mad how everything changes. Four weeks ago it was just the two of us, we didn’t have to think about anyone but ourselves, and now we have an actual human being that’s dependant on us.”

“That’s called parenthood,” Robert teased, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he turned to check out his boyfriend. Even bedraggled and half asleep, the very sight of Aaron made his stomach churn in the most delicious manner.

And it gave him an idea.

“Are you all that keen on going out?” Robert asked innocently, eyes trained on him so he could gauge a reaction.

“Course,” said Aaron – though he looked quite sheepish. He paused, deliberated it and chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip before he added, “Why? Are you not that fussed?”

“It’s just we have the house to ourselves for the first time in a while and you’re looking pretty good laying there so… fancy a night in?”

This seemed to pique Aaron’s interest. “Really?” He almost sounded hopeful. “It would probably be easier, wouldn’t it? And this way we’re not that far away from the pub in case Chas needs us at short notice-”

“A few beers, Netflix, pizza,” Robert listed, each word more tempting than the last. “I’d be up for it.”

“Sounds like a plan then,” Aaron grinned, more awake now than before. “You get the drinks and I’ll order the good.”

“Ok - but don’t go overboard on the toppings this time.”

“Shut up, you still ate most of it,” Aaron scoffed. He stood up and made his way to the door, turning to look over his shoulder as Robert kicked his shoes back off. He came to a halt in the doorway before letting his voice soften. “Thanks.”

Robert glanced up, amused. “For what?”

Aaron shrugged. “For knowing me,” he said casually, but then he turned and left the room, not sticking round to see the goofy smile that lit up his face at that statement.

 

\- - -

 

“Wanna’ watch American Horror Story?” Aaron called out. “I’ve heard a lot of things about it but I’ve never actually seen it myself.”

“You’ve never seen it?” Robert echoed, his head poking round the living room door from where he was in the kitchen, sorting out the food. “Have you been living under a rock?”

“I don’t watch that much TV, mate,” Aaron shrugged. “Got better things to do, haven’t I?”

“Hopefully tonight, one of those ‘better things’ include me,” Robert teased, earning himself a snort of laughter in reply. He took two bottles of beer in one hand and balanced the pizza box with the other. Making his way back into the room, he smiled at the sheer sight of seeing Aaron perched on their coffee table, squinting at the TV as he tried to figure out how to get Netflix working.

“Change the television output,” said Robert.

“The television whatput?”

“You do realise you’re a ninety-year-old woman in a gay lad’s body, right?”

Aaron snorted again and he tossed the remote at Robert who barely had time to free his hands and catch it – but he somehow did. As Robert fiddled with the control, Aaron lifted the lid of the pizza box, pulled out a slice and collapsed onto the sofa. “I am so hungry. We should have ordered two.”

“It’s an extra large, it’s more than enough.”

“Not for me,” said Aaron, happily munching away. Robert finally managed to get the TV working and Aaron watched as he browsed through different shows. “Have you ever seen American Horror Story then?” 

“Course I have. Well, not the newer seasons actually but the older ones, yeah.”

“Is it good?”

“Nah, it’s shit, that’s why I just agreed to watch it again with you.” Robert found what he was looking for and turned on the first episode before joining Aaron and taking a slice of pizza for himself. “Can we order pizza every night?”

“We’re parents now, we need to be responsible and takeaways every night doesn’t seem to fit that,” said Aaron – but that didn’t stop him from moving onto his second slice before the opening credits had even finished.

“We don’t have to be responsible tonight though, do we?” Robert smirked at him and Aaron couldn’t help but mirror it. He was still grinning at his older man when he suddenly turned to face the TV, pizza poised in mid-air. “Ok, shut up, it’s starting.”

“You are such a twat,” Aaron teased, but he happily shut up because he was content where he was. Sat in his living room, pizza in hand and Robert by his side. It was all he’d ever wanted for so long and it was more than enough.

Aaron Livesy was happy.

 

\- - -

 

They were halfway into the third episode when Robert first heard it. He turned to glance at Aaron and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight he was met by. Head rolled back and snoring quietly, Aaron was well and truly fast asleep.

It hadn’t been the night Robert had intended. He had planned and getting intimately reacquainted with Aaron because they’d barely had time to be alone – but it didn’t seem to matter. Seeing Aaron look so peaceful, seeing him finally asleep and knowing that he certainly needed an undisturbed rest, Robert made no effort to wake him.

Carefully moving so that he was lying with his head on Aaron’s lap, Robert settled down and let his own eyelids start to droop. There was no place he felt happier than with him – and though that had taken some time to realise, he knew for sure now. Home wasn’t always a building with four walls and a front door; it sometimes came in the form of a blue-eyed, grumpy mechanic. Aaron was Robert’s home – and now Lydia was, too.

It was hard to believe, considering where they were a few years ago, but they were a family now. A family of three.

 

\- - -

 

Chas had quite the uneventful night. Lydia woke up once or twice but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle – and even though she loved having her granddaughter with her, by the agreed time of ten o’clock came and passed, Aaron didn’t turn up to take her home. Robert didn’t either.

Leaving Marlon in charge of the pub, Chas decided to take a walk over to their place to see what was holding them up. She also wanted to show off the blue-eyed baby, who was somehow awake and not screaming, to anyone she happened to pass.

It wasn’t long before Chas reached their front door and she rang the doorbell, waiting a few moments, but no one came.

“Why aren’t your daddies opening the door, eh?” Chas murmured to the drowsy infant dozing away in her pram.

Stepping back, Chas’ eyes flashed to each of the front windows of the house. It was gone eleven by now and Aaron had promised they’d collect Lydia an hour ago. As much as she liked spending girly time with her, she still had a pub to run.

Chas wrapped her knuckles against the door once again, waited another minute or two, but there was still no response. Against her better judgement, she began to scramble in her bag for the spare set of keys they’d given her ‘for emergencies only, Mum.’

“Please be fully clothed,” she muttered to herself when she eventually found what she was looking for and jammed the key key in the lock.

“Aaron?” she called out, pulling the pram over the threshold. She closed the door behind them, scooped Lydia into her arms and wondered on through to the living room because she could faintly hear the sound of the television. “Robert-?”

Fast asleep and still dressed in what they were wearing yesterday, Aaron and Robert were tangled up on the sofa. Aaron had his arm wrapped around Robert’s shoulders and Robert’s face was hidden in the crook of Aaron’s neck.

“What are they like?” Chas scoffed, a bemused smile on her face. She rocked Lydia gently and walked back out to the hallway. The pair looked too peaceful to disturb, she wasn’t that cruel. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind having you to myself for a few more hours.”

Then, as if agreeing, Lydia clenched her little fists and wriggled against her.

“Back to nan’s place it is then, little un’,” Chas said, smiling warmly at the gesture.


	2. Family Days Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron decide to take their daughter, Lydia Sugden-Livesy, on a family day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Domesticated is a series of one shots, Lydia’s age will be changing from chapter to chapter. For example, in the first chapter she was a few weeks old but in this chapter she’s about six months old – next chapter she might be a few weeks old again or maybe even older. 
> 
> And, once again, I’m always open to prompts and suggestions if you want to see anything in particular, which can be with or without Lydia (suggestions can include her at any age you want, young or old). (aaron-and-robert.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy,
> 
> Rachel.

“She is so adorable,” Victoria gushed, eyes wide as she gazed down at the smiley baby in her arms. “Hey sweetheart,” she said softly, rubbing the babies tummy. Lydia giggled loudly and clutched at her aunty Victoria’s finger.

“She’s started doing that more and more lately,” Robert announced proudly, watching the scene unfold before him. “She’s into grabbing absolutely anything she can get her hands on at the moment. Just be glad she can’t reach your hair.”

Laughing, Victoria nodded at her brother. “Kinda’ like you before you settled down then.”

“Hilarious,” Robert deadpanned.

Beside them, Adam was focused more on Aaron. “Suits you two, the whole parent thing,” he said casually, “and you always thought you’d never be able to be a good dad-”

“Can you really blame me, Adam?” Aaron all but growled, drawing the attention of the Sugden siblings. He didn’t want the past being trudged up all over again, he wanted that stuck firmly in the past now, but it was always going to be a sensitive topic to breech. He glanced at Robert, who looked slightly concerned for a moment, but then he shook his head. “Sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night,” he mumbled.

“Nah, it’s fine, mate,” Adam shrugged. He gestured at the near-empty glasses on their tables. “Anyway, my round, is it?”

“No, you’re good, we’re heading out a bit,” said Robert, shaking his head. “Need to get some stuff for our girl.”

Since they both had the day off they were planning to make the most of it and take Lydia into town. They had only ever tried it once or twice before, but both times she’d kicked off a fuss and they had become more and more reluctant to take her out to busy places. ‘Maybe when she’s a bit older,’ they would say, but Lydia was just shy of half a year now and she was slowly beginning to calm down. They were finally ready to brave taking her out to busier places than round-and-round the quiet village of Emmerdale.

Hearing this, Victoria took the opportunity to say, “Can I go and change her before you leave then?”

“Knock yourself out,” Robert chuckled. “We won’t stand in your way.”

Victoria poked her tongue out at him but stood up, grabbing the baby bag before making her way to the toilets, leaving the three of them at their booth in the far corner of the pub. “Right, well, I’m going to go and get another,” said Adam, grabbing his empty glass before standing up.

When they were finally alone, Robert turned to Aaron. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” When Robert nodded, even though he looked a bit doubtful, Aaron decided to change the subject. “Anyway, I’m wondering if you’re alright.”

“What do you mean?”

“Considering how long it took you to be comfortable saying you were in a relationship with a man, are you going to be fine being out in public with a child on top of that as well?”

“You know I’ve gotten past all that now,” said Robert, giving Aaron’s knee a quick squeeze. “Besides, I knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to adopt Lydia.”

“If you’re sure,” said Aaron, reaching out to grab his drink so he could knock back the last of it. “You ready to go when Vic’s finished then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at this,” Robert exclaimed, proudly holding up a Batman bodysuit. “We have to buy it.”

They had been shopping for a few hours now and it had gone relatively well so far. Lydia began to get a bit restless when they were in one of the shops but that had only been because she was due her afternoon feed. Aside from that, she’d been practically angelic, making teenagers and middle-aged women everywhere swoon at her as they passed. They were now in the middle of a shop specifying specifically in baby products and Robert had decided that Lydia needed more clothes.

Glancing at the black and grey article Robert was currently holding, Aaron couldn’t help but frown. “That’s for a boy,” he replied, crinkling his nose. He turned and nodded at a range of Disney themed outfits that were displayed towards the front of the shop. “We’d probably be better off finding something down there-”

“They have more,” Robert continued enthusiastically, ignoring the younger man altogether. “Look, they have all the superheroes – how amazing is that?” He picked up another set, this time featuring Spiderman. “How cute are these?”

Aaron couldn’t help but scoff. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you refer to anything as ‘cute’ before.”

“Well I’m a man of many suprises,” he teased.

“You can say that again.” Aaron took a closer look at what Robert was holding. “Right, well, if we have to get one or the other then I say we get the Batman one.’

Robert nodded gleefully and dropped it in the basket before his eyes started scanning around for even more. They ended up buying some plain sleep suits (because Lydia worked her way through dozens), a few sets of leggings, some dresses and a body suit that had ‘little genius’ scrawled across the front.

“Do you think they have anything with ‘I love my daddies’ on?” Aaron asked more out of curiosity than the fact he wanted to buy anything that tacky. Besides, thanks to Robert’s sister they already had a whole mountain of outfits showcasing the fact that Lydia had two dads. ‘I had to,’ she insisted when the pair of them were sifting through everything she’d bought. ‘I knew you two weren’t going to.’

Robert shrugged. “Maybe, but Vic’ said she got all that stuff online,” he explained, as if able to read his mind.

They went on to gather a few more items and they were just in the middle of choosing between buying some new early learning toys that were supposed to help with development because, “You can never start too early, Aaron,” when Lydia started to get a bit restless.

Robert bent down to scoop her from the pram, lifting the screaming infant into his arms. “Hey, hey, what’s all this fuss for?” he murmured, his voice soft. “I’m guessing you hate shopping as much as your dad does,” he continued, smirk appearing on his face as his eyes drifted up to meet Aaron.

“It’s not the shopping I hate, it’s the waiting around I usually do for you as you search for even more eye-watering shirts and pointless shit we don’t even need,” Aaron shot back haughtily.

“Don’t lie, you love my shirts.”

Aaron paused, one eyebrow rising slightly. “The only time I love them is when they’re out of sight.”

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron,” Robert purred, his eyes twinkling in a mischievous manner. “Are you seriously talking about getting me naked while we’re in a public place?”

Refusing to dignify that with an answer, and because Lydia’s crying had intensified, Aaron glanced around searchingly. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was hoping to find, anything really, but the three of them were starting to draw attention by this point. Two random old biddies across the shop had stopped what they were doing to watch them and mutter in hushed tones.

“Lydia, c’mon, please settle down,” Robert begged. He gestured for Aaron to come closer. “Here, why don’t you give it a try? You’re always good at calming her.”

They shifted her between them and Aaron looked down at their daughter in all her wrinkly, red-faced glory. “What have you got to cry about, eh?” he asked her, clicking his tongue.

Behind him, Robert said, “I’ll just be a second,” and Aaron didn’t even have time to look at him before the older man had dashed off, abandoning him in the middle of the aisle. The pram, baby bag and basket full of clothes were all stacked up beside him so Aaron began slowly pacing back and forth, hoping that might help soothe Lydia somehow.

They had expected this to happen at some point of course, they’d been in enough places where they had seen other new parents struggle to cope with a temperamental baby, but now they were dealing with it themselves it was a whole different story.

“-You alright there, love?” came a warm voice from behind him and he span round to see a middle aged woman smiling at him. She nodded down at Lydia and said sympathetically, “Is she your first?”

“That obvious, is it?” Aaron scoffed. 

“It gets easier, you know,” she assured him before moving on her way. Robert nearly blundered into her as he shot back round the corner.

“There you are,” snapped Aaron. “Why’d you run off?”

“Went looking for something that might help,” he explained, and it was only then that Aaron noticed his arms were laden down with various toys and accessories.

“Well, if she’s as materialistic as you then that lot might do the trick,” said Aaron moodily.

“Ha-ha,” said Robert, rolling his eyes. He knew that he was only being defensive because he was getting stressed out so he brushed it off. “It’s worth a try, right?”

When Aaron shrugged, Robert moved forward and began offering her the things that he had found. A giraffe stuffed animal came first (which she ignored completely), a toy set of keys (which she accidently whacked from his grip with one of her wayward waving arms), and then he offered her a simple knitted shawl. One of her hands opened and closed and she gripped onto it for dear life and Aaron knew then, especially after seeing her overuse her latest talent of holding onto things, that they wouldn’t be getting that from her for a while. Her crying began to subside until it dissolved altogether, turning into nothing but the odd hiccup here and there.

“Seriously? All it took was a blanket?” said Aaron quietly; amazement and disbelief clear in his voice.

Robert puffed out his chest, feeling slightly smug that his plan had worked. “Let’s just be glad. Should we go to the till and pay for it then?”

“How much is it?” Aaron asked, already turning around – but then he noticed the sheepish look on his fiancé’s face. “Robert, how much is it?” he asked again, this time more seriously.

“Can you really put a price on our daughter’s happiness?”

“How much, Robert?”

“Apparently it’s the same shawl that Will and Kate used when they carried Princess Charlotte out from the hospital for the first time,” he explained. “It’s pure wool, the really good stuff-”

“Just tell me.”

“Fifty quid,” Robert confessed. “That’s not too bad, right?”

Fifty? Aaron came to a halt, mouth falling open in sheer shock. “Bloody hell! For a little blanket like that?” Lydia stirred slightly at Aaron’s sudden outburst and he lowered his voice. “Are you insane?” he hissed.

“But Princess Charlotte used it and our Lydia deserves the very best,” Robert argued. “Besides, it worked and she’s finally settled down.”

“She really is your daughter,” Aaron muttered. He sighed and looked down at Lydia. Even though he didn’t want to fork out that much money on something so pointlessly expensive – and he honestly didn’t care who had used it – he couldn’t deny that at least Lydia was being quiet now. It was definitely going to make their life a little bit easier in the long run.

Aaron sighed and shrugged slightly, careful not to make too much movement. “You do realise she already has you wrapped around her little finger, don’t you?”

“And what a gorgeous little finger to be wrapped around,” Robert retorted playfully. He dropped the abandoned toys on a nearby shelf and went back to take hold of their pram and the basket of clothes they’d selected. He gestured, once again, in the direction of the tills. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
